This invention relates to a simple mechanism for holding a window in a raised position. It replaces sash cords and counterweights that are often used to hold windows in a raised position. In older homes, the sash cords often break. In such cases, the householder either must repair the sash cord, which necessitates some time and effort, or use some means of propping up the window, such as a board. Newer homes have windows with track arrangements for holding the windows in a raised position. Over time, these tracks wear, and then the same problem of holding a window raised occur. This invention is a useful alternative in such cases.